


Never too much Pie

by Rainyhart



Series: Eat Well and Also Often [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Belly Rubs, Feeding, M/M, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:44:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2239401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainyhart/pseuds/Rainyhart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean goes a little overboard on some pie while dining with Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never too much Pie

**Author's Note:**

> a short thing written by request on tumblr

When it comes down to it Dean is moronically proud of himself. 

It’s a small thing compared to stopping the apocalypse- doesn’t even come close, but in his eyes being able to accomplish the challenge of eating half a cake with a witness to account for it makes for a pretty big achievement. Castiel watches from the opposite side of the diner table with a hint of astonishment when Dean places his fork down and grunts from the movement itself, not even able to imagine how he plans to manages getting out of the booth and out into the impala.

"Are you finished?" He asks cautiously- unsure of if it’s the right thing to say at all, and Dean leans back against the leather covered booth’s seat with an exhale. 

His gaze is settled on the plate where a two-layered chocolate cake rests in waiting, but when he tries to move he can only grunt in pain and take a few deep breaths to settle the discomfort. 

"Fuck," He stifles an oncoming burp and rests a hand on his bloated belly, "I think I’m done."

Castiel himself eyes the cake too now, and then gives Dean a once-over. When they first arrived they had decided to split the cake fifty-fifty but after it had been bought, Cas (being the little shit that he is) declared himself not hungry and eagerly offered Dean to eat the whole thing instead. It was a laugh until he had already eaten half of it now, thinking he would only have a few slices before calling it quits- but it turns out that wasn’t the case. 

"Don’t move," Cas speaks then, and Dean lifts his gaze to give him a questioning look. He ignores this, and gets up to slide into the seat next to Dean, his hand almost immediately dropping onto the one Dean has already placed on his barely covered stomach. 

"Cas-," He hisses under his breath while trying to bat the hand away with his free hand, "What the hell man?" 

But then the hand starts to gently rub in various circles, guiding Dean’s hand with it and his embarrassment beings to melt away with the ache. His eyelids droop with the sudden tranquility that he doesn’t even notice Cas picking the fork back up and slicing a chunk off the leftover cake. 

"Open," He orders- and Dean does, only then realizing with the plush chocolate taste on his tongue that Cas had probably decided to feed him the rest of it. 

He comes to the conclusion on the third chunk of cake as the hand continues to rub his belly- producing a satisfied groan here and there as it works, that as long as it continues like this he really doesn’t mind at all.


End file.
